


Black Hat Plushie

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Art, Gen, Plushie, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Black Hat Plushie

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23lef7s)

This is a Black Hat plushie I adapted from an unwanted soft toy. He is approximately 20cm in height. I made his coat, his shirt, his cravat and his hat completely from scratch, and also gave him fangs. Although it's not really that clear from the photograph, he even has a red cross tattoo upon the bridge of his nose, just like Black Hat has in the film, rhinestone buttons on his shirt and also nicks in the brim of his hat. He took roughly two days to make/adapt and I'm very happy with how he turned out! 


End file.
